Drabble Meme 1: What Had Been
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: Part of the Drabble Meme's: Kakashi recalls the past and reflects


What Had Been

Summary: Kakashi muses on the past after showing his regrets during a meeting.

Note: Drabble Meme written for xbleedinglotusx with the prompt: Kakashi/Sasuke family fic with mild angst

* * *

"I never expected that he'd eventually turn out this way," Kakashi admitted midway of the jounin meeting that he is in. The masked ninja -seated by the window- bowed his head, resting it on his folded hands that were placed atop his knees.

"It isn't really your fault, Kakashi. He made his own decisions and this is where it took him," Tsunade assured him. "He is consumed by hate, something that the people around him didn't manage to dissolve not matter how hard they tried,"

The room fell silent as the fate of a konoha ninja lingered in their minds.

Uchiha Sasuke, the survivor of the Uchiha massacre which happened a few years ago -The title "The last Uchiha" was dropped the moment they discovered the existence of Madara Uchiha-. A genin who had transformed into a missing nin that one faithful day of the chunnin exams.

"I think....we should call it a day for now," Tsunade said, cutting through the thick silence of the room. "I'll see you all again, early tomorrow morning," she finished before dismissing the jounin teachers.

The ninjas gathered nodded in understanding before one by one filtering out of the room.

Kakashi, on his end, had left the room through the same window that he was sitting on, and proceeded to jump from roof to roof, heading to his apartment, somewhere in the western side of the town.

Upon reaching his home -again, entering through a window- he absentmindedly looked at the door leading outside, "I should really try and use those sometimes..." he told himself before he removed his forehead protector, revealing his sharinggan eye.

It was then that he caught sight of something glinting on the headboard of his bed.

Approaching it, he gingerly took the object and stared at it gently as he sat down on the bed. It was the first as well as the last picture of his current -_'Or should I say former'_ he thought bitterly- team.

Team 7.

Naruto and Sakura were being the kids they were, having those silly grins on their faces as they looked at the camera. Kakashi, himself had his hands on the two male students in the team.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was frowning at his two teammates in a way that seemed smug at the same time. It was something that only the Uchiha could have pulled off; or so they thought, until they met one certain Hyuuga Neji.

He chuckled to himself before flipping over the frame and removing the back cover of it. Carefully he pulled of a piece of paper and unfolded it carefully and revealed it to be a letter that Sasuke had sent him during one of those innocent days.

_Kakashi-sensei....__  
_

_Why is Naruto such an idiot? He's starting to stalk me for crying out loud and claiming to want to know how I train. It's not as if he'd become a better ninjal if he did train, he's a natural loser that way.  
_

_Sakura's been annoying to. She somehow found out about where I live and has been flooding my apartment with those pink and frilly cards that are screaming "GO OUT WITH ME OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOUR EYES BLEED BECAUSE OF MY PINK-NESS!!" _

_...that sounded weird didn't it…_

_I think those two are getting to me already, I'm starting to sound like them.. _

_That's all I guess. _

_-Sasuke_

_PS. __Canyoubemydad?' I mean every team seems to have that pattern and since our team doesn't yet then maybe we could be the ones to do it_

_PPS. If you don't get to understand that don't bother asking me._

After finishing thee letter, Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle aloud as he fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, a smile on his lips.

Turning his head sideways to look at the picture, he pulled down his mask and recalled what had happened the day after he had gotten the letter from his student.

It was a Sunday and the students, therefore, had a day off to themselves. He had gotten up fairly early -which was just a few minutes earlier than what he's used to- and casually went to Sasuke's small apartment.

He had entered -as usual- through the window that time, effectively surprising the boy who was then making his breakfast.

A grin formed on his lips as his eyes formed happy little arcs. "Sure, Sasuke-kun, I'll be your father~" he told him.

The student had stared at him in shock before promptly starting to fight a smile down as he shook his head slightly and invited the teacher to join him for breakfast.

That was what happened back then...

But now, everything was different.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll still be your father...." he whispered to no one in particular as he closed his eyes.

As he did so, all he could see was Sasuke's retreating back as it slowly faded into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: There we go~ the first one of the Meme's done~ Whee...next up, GaaraSasuke!

If you're having a hard time with what Sasuke said in the PS. here ya go~

_"Can you be my dad?"_

Classic example of what he's talking about are:

Sir Guy - Rock Lee

Asuma -Shikamaru

and you get what I mean. xDD


End file.
